Destiny's bond
by Cara Winters
Summary: When Sonic is flung into the pokemon world things get pretty mixed up. He meets two new friends and even falls in love. Adventures are made, love blooms and evil arises. Join the quest of Sonic, Leon, and Elle as they find the chaos emeralds and try to become Pokemon Masters.
1. Out with the old

This is a Pokemon/Sonic Crossover story. I am co-writing this with a good friend, Glimpse the Hedgehog, you all should check out his page by the way. We do not own Pokemon or Sonic. We only own our imagination and creativity for this story. Please do not copy write or sue us. Thanks now enjoy the story.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Elle stood atop the hill her Shiny Mew, Max. She was looking out at the water trying to figure out what she would do next.

She turned around when she heard someone moving through the bushes behind her. She saw a boy with a treecko. He had black hair and wore black pants with a black jacket that had white going up the arms over his white shirt. His shoes were black with white stripes on the side. The boy looked at her for a second and began to walk away with his treecko following him through the trees.

Elle looked at the boy curiously. He was very handsome compared to herself. She was taller but in her mind that was bad. She was hour glass figured but felt skinny as a twig. Her caramel brown hair lay limp in a pony tail around her shoulder and her brown eyes stared back at his with a empty sadness. She was troubling herself with coming up with something to say.

The boy looked back at her one more time and saw something shining across the lake behind her. His eyes shot open and he rushed towards her. Elle started to panic when the boy shouted "Get down!" He grabbed her arm and yanked her down when something shot right past them.

Elle hit the ground hard. She was scared out of her mind and shut her eyes tightly. After the flash had passed she opened them back up. Her gaze met the boy's and he greeted her with a smile. "Dodged a bullet there." he said. "Guess again. Names Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog." A blue hedgehog said looking down at the two kids.

They both stared at the strange creature before them. He was a blue talking hedgehog standing on two legs and wore white gloves and red shoes." Did I give you kids a scare? I'm sorry about that but something's happened and I got flung across worlds...again" Elle got up and walked over to the blue hedgehog. She stared at him for a moment before grabbing his ears and checking to see if they were real.

Elle was surprised to find they were real. She took a step back studying the hedgehog. "Are you a new kind of pokemon?"

Sonic gave her a confused stare before he shook it off. "You kids should let me explain. I'm from a world called Mobius. I'm sort of a hero there and before I came here I was fighting an old enemy of mine, Dr. Eggman. He's a mad scientist who's dead set about killing me and ruling the world. When I was about to stop him for the hundredth time he activated this machine that had the chaos emeralds. They are seven gemstones that have incredible power, but something went wrong with his machine and the emeralds were sent here with me along with his base being blown sky high. I know the emeralds are here but I have no idea where. Does the guy with red eyes who's glaring at me have a map or something?" Leon only grunted and turned his back on him.

Elle listened not really getting it but understood this Mobian was a friend or at least an ally. She looked to Leon but he seemed too grumpy to help. "I'm not sure if he does but I do." She said rummaging through her bag.

Leon turned to her in shock." You actually plan on helping him? He claims to be from another world and nearly takes our heads off and yet you want to help him?" Elle ignored him while she continued to look through her bag and Sonic only gave Leon a curious look.

"I'm not dangerous kid. I was forced here so yeah I came flying in without any control" Leon only sighed and walked to the tree his treecko was on. Leon sat down and closed his eyes.

Lighten up. If someone's in trouble I'm going to help no matter what. If he wants to take our heads off that's his business." Elle said. She found the map and handed it to Sonic.

"Thanks," Sonic inspected the map and pointed at a town." This looks like a good place to start. Would you two care to join me on my little adventure?" Elle said yes while Leon stayed in his spot." You know you remind me of a couple friends of mine, they are both pretty stubborn. How about a friendly little fight, if I when then you come with us, you win then you can do whatever you want, deal?" Leon thought for a moment before he nodded his head.

"Ooo A pokemon vs. Mobian battle. This sounds pretty exciting." Elle said. She stood aside as the referee. Sonic and Leon got into battle positions

"Treecko, get ready!" Leon' s treecko jumped from the tree it was in and landed in front of him. Sonic did some stretching and did his figure 8 peel out.

"Ready when you are kid!" Leon grunted at Sonic's confidence and gave Treecko his order.

"Use quick attack!"

"Treecko!" Treecko dashed forward toward Sonic and was about to hit him when Sonic easily side stepped and kicked Treecko back.

"What?" Sonic followed up with a spin dash that knocked freedom into the air." Use bullet seed!" Treecko recovered in mid air and fired multiple seeds at Sonic but he dodged every single one.

"Your gonna have to do better than that!" Sonic curled into a ball and hit freedom with a homing attack; knocking him out of the air and letting him hit the ground with a thud. Sonic landed on his feet and crossed his arms." That all you got?" Leon was starting to get frustrated and noticed that Sonic was close enough for an attack.

"Treecko use quick attack followed by an iron tail!" Treecko jumped to life and shot towards a surprised Sonic. The quick attack caught him off guard and the iron tail nailed Sonic across the face. He was in the air and was falling towards the ground." He's done" Leon' s thoughts of victory were dashed when Sonic back flipped and landed on the ground safely. He quickly dashed towards freedom at incredible speed that shocked both the children and rammed his head into Treecko; sending him across the ground and knocking him out." Damn it, I lost"

"Treecko has fainted. I declare Sonic the winner." Elle said. She was quite impressed with both boys' battling skills. She checked over the spot Sonic had pointed to. Cerulean City. "We should head for a pokemon center as well so your Treecko can get some rest. I'm Elle by the way." Elle said to them both.

"Names Leon Ferron. If we are going to Cerulean city then we should go now before it gets dark" Leon brought out his pokeball and returned treecko. He started walking with Sonic and Elle walking behind him.

"Nice to meet you Leon." Elle said. She was also thinking about when she could stop at the gym in Cerulean. She had yet to battle the water type leader Misty.

"So how old are you kids?" Sonic asked as he walked.

"13" Leon responded bluntly.

"I'm 12" Elle responded with more enthusiasm.

"That young? Well different worlds means different rules I guess" As they were walking. Sonic got an idea." Hey, I want you two to grab my hands" Leon and Elle looked at each other and then back at Sonic while they took his hand." Hold on tight!"


	2. In with the new

Hey everyone here's chapter 2 of Destiny's Bond. Thank you for all who have followed, favorited and reviewed so far. We are glad you enjoyed and hope you continue reading. Sonic is not ours it belongs to Sega and Pokemon isn't ours it belongs to Nintendo.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

After the trio had arrived in Cerulean City they stopped at the pokecenter. Leon went to the counter where Nurse Joy stood. He handed over the pokeball with his Treecko inside. Elle waited on a chair and Sonic sat next to her.

"So I've already assumed your humans. What kind of world is this? And I believe you called me a 'Pokemon' so what is that?" Sonic asked Elle.

"This is the Pokemon world. It's a place where humans coexist with creatures called Pokemon. Pokemon, like humans, have unique personalities and cool abilities. They come in all shapes, sizes and colors and can do fantastic things. People who travel around with Pokemon are called Pokemon trainers. I'm a Pokemon trainer actually. Pokemon trainers can go around to battle one another or collect gym badges or competition ribbons. I prefer gym battling. There are also Pokemon breeders or people who specialize in nurturing Pokemon. And there are Professors who study Pokemon. But as peaceful as this world may seem there are bad people out there too. Such as Team Rocket. They are a group of people who try to take Pokemon and control the world." Elle explained.

"Don't you have a hero of some sort to stop Team Rocket?" Sonic asked.

"Not really. I mean they haven't done much except fail in their plans. This famous kid, Ash Ketchum, had been stopping them ever since he was a trainer but he's an adult now and since then Team Rocket hasn't resurfaced." Elle said.

Sonic seemed to be thinking all this over. "While I'm here until I find the Chaos Emeralds I'll be your hero. If this Team Rocket tries anything I'll be there to stop them." He gave Elle a thumbs up and winked.

"Wow thanks. That's really nice Sonic." Elle said smiling back.

Leon had gotten his Treecko back for a while now. He was standing by the wall listening to their conversation. He was glaring daggers at the back of Sonic's head. He didn't know this guy, he certainly didn't trust him. His eyes wandered to Elle. He saw her smile and clenched his fist. He didn't know why he was acting the way he was. Yeah he had to admit Sonic was a cool guy but he didn't like the way he acted around Elle. He had no right to feel this way he didn't even know Elle until yesterday. But he just felt which scared him a bit.

"Since you're a Pokemon trainer do you know if there's a gym in this city? We'd have to ask Leon but I'd like to see you battle." Sonic said.

"Yeah there is actually. I'll go ask him." Elle said.

She was glad Sonic was rooting for her. She got up and walked over to Leon. He looked like he'd gotten over the events of yesterday.

"Leon can we stop at the gym here? Sonic said he was okay with it and wanted to make sure it was okay with you too." Elle said.

Leon thought it over. He actually wanted to see what Elle was capable of too. He remembered seeing a Shiny Mew before tackling her football style to the ground. He wondered how she even found one.

"Why not." He said.

"Alright!" Elle cheered. Leon couldn't help but smile. Making her happy was a good feeling.

So they walked down to the gym. Elle walked up to the front desk.

"How can I help you?" Said a woman with deep blue hair. She seemed to be in her late 30's.

"Is the gym leader Misty here? I'd like to challenge her to a battle for the gym badge." Elle said.

"Actually she's not here right now. She's catching up with an old friend at a cafe up the street." The woman said.

"Do you think she's still there?" Elle asked.

"Probably. My sister is quite the chatter box." The woman said.

"Your sister...Are you Violet, one of Misty's sisters and part of the Sensational Sisters?!" Elle exclaimed.

"Actually yes. How do you even remember the Sensational Sisters though? We haven't put on a show in years." Violet said with a chuckle.

"I saw one of your shows when I was really little. It was amazing." Elle said.

"Well glad to see someone liked it." Violet said.

"Thanks for your help Violet." Elle said. Then she walked back over to Sonic and Leon.

"So are you going to battle?" Sonic asked.

"Misty isn't here right now but I know where I can find her." Elle said.

"Then let's go." Leon said.

Elle lead them to the cafe Violet described and sitting at a table talking to someone was Misty. Elle was about to go over when Sonic stopped her.

"I sense the presence of something." Sonic said.

"What?" Leon asked.

"A Chaos Emerald."


	3. And in this corner Team Rocket

**Chapter 3**

Leon and Elle looked at Sonic, surprised that a chaos emerald was already nearby."Are you sure about that Sonic? How can you tell?" Leon asked a little doubtfully.

"I've been using the chaos emeralds for a long time now. I can't use chaos energy like my friend Shadow but I can still tell when I sense chaos energy" Sonic looked around, trying to find the source of the energy. He set his gaze to an abandoned looking building not too far from them.

"It's over there. I'll be back in no time kids, later!" Sonic was about to run off but Leon grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Something on your mind Leo?" Sonic asked with his usual demeanor which annoyed Leon slightly.

"I'm going with you to make sure you don't do anything stupid. Elle you go and talk to Misty and have your battle with her. We'll come along when we find this emerald" Leon stood next to Sonic; Elle was okay with it but she was slightly worried about the both of them.

"Okay, you two be careful!" Elle ran towards the café and Leon and Sonic ran towards the ruined building. When they got there it was completely boarded up and on the brink of coming down.

"You sure it's in here Sonic?" Leon asked with a little worry.

"I'm 100% sure it's in here. What's the matter Leo, you scared that there might be ghosts?" Sonic had a teasing smirk and lightly jabbed his elbow into Leon's side.

"Of course not! I just don't want to be in there when it comes down on us" Sonic kicked down the wooden boards that blocked the front door and walked in.

"Wait up!"Leon ran in after him. They were both inside the building and it appeared to be an old hotel."So where is this emerald?"

"It should be up on the 3rd floor. We just need to find it go before this building collapses."

They walked to the third floor and saw that some of the rooms had caved in on itself while others were still in one piece.

"I'll check the rooms on the right and you check the left." Leon only went to check his assigned rooms in response to Sonic's request.

"Looks like he's going to give me a hard time until I can convince that I'm not a bad guy, oh well it's not like this is the first time I've dealt with someone like him." Sonic checked all of his rooms without using his speed, in fear of destroying the building.

The rooms they checked were filled with dirty and ruined beds along with destroyed furniture. When they were both about to check their 5th room they heard voices coming from a room at the end of the hallway.

"Leo do you hear that?" He nodded his head silently and the two of them went to check it out.

When they peeked into the room they saw a man and woman with a meowth. The man had blue hair that went down to his shoulders and the woman had long red hair. They both wore white outfits with black gloves and boots. On their outfits chest there was a red R.

"Those two are Team Rocket!" Leon whispered to Sonic. They listened to them talking to figure out what they wanted.

"What exactly is this gem? It won't stop with the glowing for some reason. Should we sell it?" The man asked his two accomplices

"Of course not! Don't you remember what this thing did for our last machine when it came into contact with it? Whatever this thing is, it's got incredible power" The meowth said, surprising Leon.

"That pokemon can talk!?" Leon whispered to himself.

"You mean not all pokemon can talk?" Sonic asked curiously.

"No! There have been rumors of some talking but I never saw one before" The three criminals turned their around when they heard them talking.

"Who's there!?" The woman shouted to Leon and Sonic who were hiding behind the doorway.

"We may as well show ourselves. They have the emerald anyway so we might as well" Sonic jumped out of his hiding spot and revealed himself to them.

Leon only face palmed at Sonic's recklessness. He could have at least thought of a plan first. Leon followed and showed himself too.

"So I hear you three are with a group called Team Rocket and I also hear that you guys found a chaos emerald too. Feel like handing it over for me?" Sonic asked the question half serious and half jokingly. Team Rocket looked at Sonic with wide eyes and had only one idea.

"Get that pokemon!" The woman threw a pokeball and what stood before them now was a seviper. "Seviper, use poison sting!" The snake like pokemon fired small poisoned stingers at them. Sonic rolled under it while Leon jumped behind a couch. Sonic spin dashed into the seviper and sent it back.

"No way am I letting him handle this! Treecko let's go!" Leon threw his pokeball and out came treecko. "Use bullet seed!" Treecko performed his attack and blew the seviper out of the building. The seviper landed on the roof of another building and Team Rocket grabbed the emerald and followed. Sonic and treecko followed and jumped to the roof. Sonic turned around and turned to Leon who was just standing in the hole.

"Come on Leo, jump!" Leon sighed and knew he'd have to.

"You're crazy you know that!" Leon stepped back a few feet and ran towards the opening. He managed to reach the other side with some space between him and the ledge. He staggered to his feet as Sonic patted him on the back.

"See, was that so bad?" Leon glared at him but quickly threw his glare back at Team Rocket.

"Shut up, we have an emerald to get. Treecko use quick attack!"

"Seviper use poison tail on the ground!"

Treecko dashed forward as seviper hit the ground and made it crumble towards treecko. He was falling through the hole but treecko managed to use the other falling debris to get back up.

"Now use bite and throw it into the air!" Seviper shot forward and bit treecko and as seviper was about to throw treecko Sonic intervened.

"I don't think so!" Sonic hit seviper with a homing attack and freed treecko. They both landed next to each other with treecko giving Sonic a thank you in his language."Don't mention it. This is just what I do."

"You understand him!?" Leon shouted to Sonic.

"No, I was just guessing he was thanking me." Leon rolled his eyes and proceeded to give treecko his next attack.

"Use iron tail on seviper!" Treecko readied his tail and nailed seviper across its body, sending it into Team Rocket, causing them to lose their grip on the emerald. The yellow emerald flew into the air and Sonic grabbed it; landing on his feet.

"Nice work you two. Now I suggest you three get going with your unconscious friend before I show you how to properly use this thing" Team Rocket got scared and ran down the fire escape with the unconscious seviper."Well then, shall we get going?"

"Yeah, we got what we came for. Treecko return!" Leon put treecko back in his pokeball and the two of them used the fire escape as well and began to walk to the Gym to see how Elle was doing.


	4. Round one

Hey guys. Cara here, this is chapter four of Destiny's bond. Thank you all again for those who've reviewed, followed and favorited. Sadly my school break is over and I'm going to be busy most of the week again. So chapters may be coming out later in the day or in two days at a time instead of one. But I managed to finish this one so I hope you enjoy it. Now here it is:

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Elle had just gotten over to Misty's table. She wasn't sure how to introduce herself. Then she saw the man Misty was talking to. Dark hair, deep brown eyes, red hat, blue jacket and jeans. Ash Ketchum. Elle was bursting with excitement. She calmed herself down and then walked briskly over to Misty and Ash.

"Excuse me, I'm really sorry for interrupting your meal but I'm Elle Greene. I went to the gym to see if you were there then your sister Violet sent me here." Elle said trying to look as confident as possible.

"Oh, sorry I wasn't there. This is Ash if you haven't met him already." Misty said.

"Hi. Nice to meet you." Ash said holding out his hand. Elle shook it. _Oh my god I'm shaking Ash's hand_ she thought.

"So you're looking for a gym battle. I remember when I came here. Misty's pretty tough to beat." Ash said grinning at his old friend.

"Stop it Ash you're embarrassing me."

"Don't let the fact she's a water type specialist fool you. She's really bad with a fishing pole." Ash joked. Misty hit him over the head. Ash laughed and Misty's glare softened.

"Anyways I accept your challenge. I'll meet you back at the gym after Ash pays." Misty said a mischievous look in her eyes.

Ash's laugh turned into confusion. "I have to pay?!"

Misty hit him again. Elle smiled and walked away. She headed back to the gym. Elle saw Sonic and Leon waiting for her in the lobby.

"How'd it go?" Elle asked.

"Not important. We're here to support you during your gym battle if you're having one. I don't see the challenger." Sonic said. Leon didn't bother to answer. The two had agreed not to tell Elle about their run in with Team Rocket or show her the Chaos Emerald until after the battle so she wouldn't loose her focus or get scared.

"Actually Elle's the challenger. I'm the Gym Leader. And yes she is going to get a battle." Misty said walking through the door. "Would you three please follow me to the arena?"

Misty opened a door and lead them down a flight of stairs. At the end was a row of bleachers and to the side a huge pool. Misty continued walking and stood at the far end of the pool. Elle stood opposite her. Leon and Sonic sat on the bleachers.

"Are you ready Elle?" Misty called.

"Ready." Elle said.

"Alright Goldeen I choose you!" Misty threw a pokeball and out came Goldeen. Sonic's eyes widened. He'd never seen a creature like that nor technology able to hold it.

"Jolteon let's go!" Elle tossed her pokeball and a bright yellow Pokemon came out. Leon watched with interest. Sonic seemed ready to jump out of his seat and join the fight.

"Goldeen use horn attack." The Goldeen leaped from the water and aimed for Jolteon horn first.

"Why isn't it dodging? Dodge Jolteon!" Sonic yelled.

Leon knew what Elle was doing. Electric types and water types were as strong as they were weak against each other. Just as Goldeen made contact with Jolteon Elle called, "Jolteon use spark!" Jolteon erupted in a crackle of lightning. Goldeen was flung backwards into the water. It looked completely fried and wiped out. Jolteon was also injured due to the horn attack.

"Not bad but I still have two Pokemon left. Return Goldeen." Misty said.

Elle returned her Jolteon too.

"Starmie it's your turn." Misty sent out her Starmie.

Elle threw another pokeball and out came a Bulbasaur.

"Starmie use water gun" "Bulbasuar jump over it and use vine whip."

Starmie shot out water. Bulbasaur took a running leap and soared over the water. Vines came out of his bulb and picked up Starmie. Then Starmie was slammed on the ground.

"Starmie use bubble." Bubbles shot out at Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur let go and flew back onto the platform. The bubbles popped against her. "Razor leaf." Bulbasaur shot sharp leaves at Starmie. "Dodge it Starmie." The leaves were to fast and hit Starmie knocking him back. Starmie hit the ground by Misty. He was knocked out.

"Starmie return."

"Bulbasaur return"

"I haven't lost yet and I hope you have some tricks up your sleeve." Misty sent out a Dewgong.

"I think you'll find I'm full of surprises." Elle said. Elle tossed up a luxary ball. Her shiny Mew Max popped out. Misty looked shocked and Elle used that to her advantage.

"Max, combo #4." ***side note - a combo is not a real pokemon attack. it's a series of regular offensive or defensive actions Elle has trained Mew to use so he doesn't use all his legendary power unfairly***

The Mew moved with lightning fast ability. He lifted Dewgong out of the water psychically and then proceeded to beat Dewgong up. Max used his tail to hit Dewong. Then Dewgong was trapped in a little blue bubble. Max bounced on it around the pool. Dewgong looked so dizzy it would become sick.

"Dewgong use ice beam to break the bubble!" Misty shouted.

But Dewgong was so dizzy it wanted out. It force returned to the safety of its pokeball. Misty studied the Mew curiously. Max had put himself in a bubble to bounce around in.

"So does this mean Elle won?" Sonic asked.

"Ah right, yes I admit defeat." Misty said snapping back to reality.

Elle called Max over. She said something quietly to him and returned him to his luxary ball. Leon guessed Misty was just as puzzled as he was to how Elle had a Mew. They followed Misty back into the lobby. Elle looked kinda sad. Leon noticed and was going to ask if she was okay when Sonic beat him to it.

"You okay Elle? You don't look like someone who's happy to win a gym battle." Sonic said.

"No um I'm fine." Elle said.

"Okay. hey have you ever heard of a chili dog? They're really good." Sonic said changing the subject.

Leon would've done the same. Of course he wanted to help his friends but he never wanted them to feel pressured. "We have them here. I bet we could go get some at that cafe." Leon added.

"But first I have to give Elle this." Misty said holding an aqua blue case. She opened it up. Sitting in shiny purple velvet was the Cerulean City Cascade Badge. She took it out and handed it to Elle. "Congratulations."

"Thanks. I was glad to battle you and even meet Ash Ketchum." Elle said graciously accepting it.

"I was glad too. That was one of the most interesting battles I've had in a while." Misty said.

"Well how about we get some of those chili dogs?" Sonic said.

"Yeah. Bye Misty." Elle said.

"Bye Elle. Come visit soon." Misty said.

Then the three parted ways and headed down to the cafe for some well deserved chili dogs.


	5. The show must go on

Hey everyone sorry chapter 5 took so long. But here it is now and enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Sonic, Leon, and Elle went to the café and were about to order some chili dogs when Leon remembered something."Crap! There's something I need to get from the Pokemon Center, I'll be right back," Leon ran towards the Pokemon Center and turned around to tell them."Go ahead and eat without me, we'll meet up at the city exit! I'll grab something to eat on my way there!" Leon was soon out of sight, so Elle and Sonic got to the café and got some chili dogs. Sonic ordered five while Elle only got one and Sonic ate all of his in about five seconds while Elle stared at him in disbelief.

"H-how did you do that?" Sonic grabbed a napkin and wiped his hand. He set it down and looked towards her with his usual grin.

"I just love chili dogs. I usually eat more than this but I didn't want you to pay for too much," Sonic jumped out of his seat and stretched his legs."So how much longer is Leon going to be?" Elle only shrugged in response and finished her chili dog."So, how long have you two known each other?"

"We haven't known each other long at all. The first time we met was when you appeared" Sonic looked at her for a second and then went back to his stretching.

"Okay…oh! Before I forget, look what we found" Sonic reached into his quills and pulled out the yellow chaos emerald.

"You and Leon found the chaos emerald!" Sonic tossed her the emerald so she could inspect it. The emerald emitted a light glow as she gazed at the emerald."It's beautiful" She handed it back to Sonic and he put it back in his quills.

"Well why don't we meet Leon at the city's exit? Grab on!" Sonic grabbed her arm and quickly ran to the exit before she could protest. They made it there in three seconds and set Elle down. She fixed her hair right away when she saw her reflection in a store window. They waited a couple minutes when Leon finally showed up."Hey there you are Leo!" Leon walked up to them with a plain expression and looked at them both before walking out of the city."Hey where are you going!?" They quickly caught up with him and walked with him.

"I'm going to Saffron City to handle some business. Why are you two following me? I fulfilled our agreement Sonic so I can go wherever I want now" Sonic put his hands up to signal he wasn't going to stop him.

"I know, I know. But we can still follow you, right Elle?" She smiled at them nodded her head. Leon groaned inwardly but deep down he felt a little happy to have Elle along and as for Sonic, well, he was okay with it.

"So why do you need to go to Saffron City Leo?" Elle looked at Leon with pleading eyes but he kept his eyes on the road.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be sure to make it quick" Leon increased his pace which made Elle and Sonic do the same. They stayed silent for a little while longer when Sonic finally spoke up.

"Why don't I get us there?" Leon and Elle froze and quickly turned him down.

"No thanks! We want to walk and enjoy the scenery" Sonic nodded his head and agreed with Elle. They walked a little while longer and it started to get dark. Before Elle could suggest they make camp they heard some rustling behind some bushes. They stayed completely still to see what it was, until Sonic decided to get a closer look when a stream of fire shot out towards him when he stuck his head over the bush.

"Whoa!" Sonic jumped back and felt that some of his quills on his head were a little burned."What the heck was that!?" The fire's source revealed itself when it jumped out of the bush to reveal itself to be a charmeleon.

"That would be charmeleon and it's about to join my family" Leon stepped forward and confronted the wild pokemon.

"Join your family?" Elle mumbled to herself when Leon pulled out an ultra ball and threw it into the air.

"Absol let's make this quick!" The ultra ball opened and out came an absol.

"You have an absol!?" Elle exclaimed while Sonic just whistled at how strong it looked.

"Yeah, now absol, use Razor Wind!" Absol pulled its head back and its sickle like growth on its head started to glow. Absol swung its head around and sent the attack towards charmeleon; hitting it dead on. Charmeleon slid back but quickly recovered with and used flamethrower on absol; engulfing absol in flames."Shake it off absol!"

"Absoool!" With a loud roar absol blew the flames away and took a solid stance as charmeleon rushed forward with slash and hit absol across its face. Absol stumbled back a bit but recovered when it was about to be hit by charmeleon's fire fang.

"Absol use quick attack before its fangs get to you!" Absol quickly shot forward and rammed its head into the side of charmeleon's head. Charmeleon fell to the ground and slowly got back up."One more shot and you'll be ready. Absol, use Night Slash!" Absol's sickle grew dark and attacked charmeleon, getting a direct hit. Charmeleon fell to one knee and Leon pulled out a pokeball."Time to finish this" Leon threw the pokeball and hit charmeleon's head and got sucked in with a red light. The ball fell to the ground and started shaking back and forth with a red light blinking on the white button in the center. They waited a few seconds until finally it stopped and Leon breathed a sigh of relief."Got ya" Leon walked over to the pokeball, picked it up and put it on the back of his belt.

"What was that?" Sonic asked.

"I just captured a pokemon. This is what you do to capture new pokemon and befriend them but you can only do that with wild pokemon. If that charmeleon was with someone else then I couldn't have caught it" Sonic nodded his head in understanding but inside he didn't feel right about pokemon being caught like that.

"Congratulations on catching that charmeleon Leon that was impressive! But where did you get an absol?" Leon turned around and was going to tell her when he started to feel woozie."Leon are you okay?" Sonic and Elle got worried when Leon started to fall to his knees.

"Actually…I'm not. I haven't been sleeping for the past few days. I've been spending the time trying to make my pokemon and myself stronger and I think I might have…gone…too…far…" Leon fell to the ground and passed out on the ground.

"Leon!" Sonic and Elle shouted as they and absol rushed to his side.


	6. Doubting everything we know

Hey everyone here is the long awaited chapter 6 of Destiny's Bond. Sorry you had to wait so long you can blame Glimpse for that (just kidding he worked very hard and I'm very happy to be working with him) anyways thanks again for follows/favorites/reviews (All 16 of them!) so now here's the story. -Cara

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Elle and Sonic were sitting next to a campfire while Leon was resting in a tent with his Absol staying just outside of the tent.

"Why do you think Leon was pushing himself so much that he'd ignore getting sleep?" Elle asked Sonic who just shrugged in response. They sat in silence for a little while longer when Sonic gave her a real answer.

"If I had to guess…it's probably because he's had to rely on people and it didn't turn out too well for him. He's probably been on his own for a while now judging from how he acts. He doesn't seem to trust people except his own pokemon." Sonic stared into the fire with it reflecting in his eyes. "I think we should get some sleep now too, we don't want to end up like Leon" Sonic agreed with her and they both went to sleep with Elle going in her own tent and Sonic going to a tree branch.

The sun started to rise as Elle came out of her tent. She yawned and saw Leon packing up his tent with Absol by his side.

"Leon!" She quickly walked up to him as he put his tent on his back."How are you feeling? Better?"

He stood up and turned to her with a tired expression. "Better than I was yesterday" He started to walk down the path again with Absol by his side.

"Hey wait for us!" She quickly packed up her tent and went to the tree Sonic was sleeping in."Hey Sonic wake up!" Sonic jumped to his feet but lost his footing and fell out of the tree, landing on his head with a comical thud.

"Are you okay?" Sonic rubbed the spot he hit and felt a small bump. "I'm okay but we better get going or else Leon will leave us behind" Elle and Sonic quickly caught up with him and started their long walk again.

"So Leon, are you going to tell us what's in Saffron city?" Leon looked back at him with a plain expression before he responded. "There's a gym there I plan on visiting and another certain place as well. I want to go that place by myself after I go to the gym. Understand Sonic?"

Sonic put his hands up defensively. "Hey dude I get it. No need to get aggressive or anything, I'll respect your privacy" Leon nodded to him and looked ahead again. The three of them came to a stop when Absol started to tense up and get in a battle stance.

"What is it Absol?" Leon's question was answered with an Onix bursting through the trees."What the hell!?" The Onix swung its tail at them but Absol dodged it and Leon and Elle were rescued by Sonic. "

You two okay?" Sonic put them down behind a tree and looked back at the Onix.

"We're fine Sonic, thank you. We need to find a way to stop that Onix before someone gets hurt" Leon stood up and got their attention.

"I'll tell you how we stop it, we take it down!" Leon was about to step out into the open when Sonic grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"What are you doing!?" "You can't just go out there, you'll get crushed!" Leon pulled his arm free and glared at Sonic. "I will not let this opportunity pass me by! That thing nearly killed me once before, I will not let that happen again!" Sonic was taken aback by his statement and was going to let him go when Elle stopped him.

"Stop Leon! You can't do this!" Leon stopped and looked at her."I don't know what happened to you before but you can't be saying that you plan on killing Onix!" Leon responded with a determined glare and was about to move past her when she stopped him again."Listen to me! If you go out there and kill that Onix, you will become a murderer along with your Pokemon. Is that what you want!?"

Leon thought for a moment and simply moved past her. "None of you will interfere, got it? I want to end this myself. Charmeleon come on out!" Leon threw his pokeball out and Charmeleon came out. Absol jumped back to avoid another swing from Onix's tail."Charmeleon, use flamethrower and Absol you use razor wind!" Charmeleon sent its flamethrower towards Onix's head and made it flinch slightly. Absol threw its razor wind at Onix's head and once again, it only flinched.

"Damn it!" Leon growled as Onix tackled Absol, knocking it into a boulder."Absol!" Onix then wrapped its tail around Charmeleon and smashed it into the ground."Why you…" Onix was about to crush Leon when its tail was caught by vines."Huh?" Leon looked to his right and saw Elle had her Bulbasaur out and use vine whip to stop Onix.

"Hold him steady Elle!" Sonic was spinning rapidly as orbs of light started to go into him. When he stopped spinning he was glowing light blue and shot forward at the speed of light. Sonic made multiple hits on Onix and landed on more on its chin. Onix reared back when Bulbasaur let go. Onix dove into the ground and ran away, leaving the three of them in peace.

"Nice work Elle!" Sonic said to her as she returned her Bulbasaur.

"Thanks Sonic, you were pretty amazing too!" As they continued to complement each other, Leon returned his Absol and Charmeleon and started to walk down the road again. "Leon, hold up!" Sonic called as he and Elle caught up with him again."What's the big id-"Sonic was cut off by Leon stopping dead in his tracks. "Don't…say…a word to me until after we get to Saffron city, alright?" Sonic said okay and they began to walk the rest of the way in silence. After a few hours they finally made it to Saffron city and Leon stood in front of them.

"Now…I was going to challenge the gym leader but since my Pokemon need to recover, how about Elle challenges her first and then I will. Sound good?" They nodded in unison and headed towards the gym for their next battle.


	7. Flashback 1 part 1

This is a flashback chapter where you get to see a bit of the lives of Leon and Elle before meeting Sonic. It will give you a bit more on their backgrounds and character personalities. As I'm sure you're all wondering it will also give you more information about Elle's mysterious Mew. Okay thanks for listening to me ramble now onto the story! -Cara

* * *

**Chapter 7 Part 1**

**Elle's P.O.V.**

I had been on my own for quite some time. A year had passed since I left Pallet Town with my Bulbasaur. I still hadn't caught any Pokemon. I hadn't met anyone else. I hadn't fought any gym battles. I just sat in Viridian Forest. Why hadn't I left you ask? Because I suffered from depression. It dragged me down until I was nothing but a shell of who I was. My Bulbasaur felt the extent of my despair and tried to help me. But I was young and stupid so I only pushed it away. It was nighttime now. Bulbasaur had gathered a few pecha berries from the trees it found. There were only two. Bulbasaur was still young so it couldn't reach many high places with it's vines. I smiled weakly to Bulbasaur.

"It's okay. You have them. I'm fine."

"Bulba, bulba." He held out a berry on his vine.

"No I'd rather you be happy and healthy than sick and hungry." I said firmly.

Bulbasaur seemed confused but got the idea. It waited and slowly ate the berry. I was relieved. As long as Bulbasaur was okay so was I. We curled up against the tree trunk and fell asleep. In my sleep I heard strange noises and woke up. Bulbasaur was still asleep. Something shimmered across my vision. Blue sparkles trailed in the air. I ran after them. I followed the sparkles and they lead me down to a small lake of water. The moonlight glistened across the water. I saw a dart of blue again.

"Is anyone there?" I called.

"Mew." A blue face appeared in front of me. I was surprised I fell backwards. "Mew." I landed on a blue bubble. It was soft and squishy like jello. I had never seen a Pokemon like this before. It had delicate ocean blue eyes, robin's egg blue fur, and a long swishing tail. It wasn't big, it was quite small actually. It resembled something like a kitten. The Mew floated around my head. It seemed like it wanted me to follow it. "Mew." It's small arms stretched out taking my hand. It lead me over to the lake. I looked in but couldn't see anything through the night sky reflecting on the surface. Mew tapped my forehead with it's tail. We were now inside one of the bubbles. Mew and I went into the lake. The bubble kept us dry and gave oxygen so we could breath under the water. I swam with it following the sparkles. I swam past a group of Magikarp. To my right were a few Seaking. To my left was a Gyrados. I continued swimming when Mew stopped in front of me. There was a small cave. Mew pointed to the cave.

"Do you want me to go in there?" I asked. "Mew." Mew nodded.

I swam over. I couldn't see anything at first but then the cave lit up with a blue glow. I saw Mew sleeping in a translucent blue egg. I looked back and saw Mew floating beside me.

"Mew is that you?" Mew nodded again.

"Am I in a dream right now?" Another nod.

"Did you bring me here so I could find you?" Mew nodded and spoke telekinetic-ly.

_I needed someone to find me. If I couldn't find a friend I'd disappear. I came to you because you needed a friend too. If we didn't find each other we'd both disappear._

I took this all in. I knew it was true, every word. "Mew I promise to find you. Even if I grow old and tired I'll never stop looking."

_Thank you Elle. Before you wake up I'd like you to give me a name. Something I can hold onto while waiting for you._

I knew instantly. "Max."

Mew smiled and then faded into a flurry of blue sparkles.

I woke up this time for real. The sun shown down through the tree leaves. I saw my Bulbasaur awake already. "Bulbasaur I have a feeling from here on out things will be alright." I said looking up at the blue sky. For the first time, in a long time, I felt like I had a purpose. A reason to go on. From that moment forward she decided to live life to the fullest. She decided to become...A true _Pokemon Master._


End file.
